


Rain

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death In Dream, Dungeon, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, krii7y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: It had been almost 4 months since he had seen John. He had said he had to travel on “family” business. Jaren knew John’s secret; John was a vampire. Over a hundred years old and still trying to understand the world. When they had met John had been trying to die, he had stopped eating and had thrown himself off a roof just before dawn in hopes to bleed the last of his blood out and break all his bones so he couldn’t get out of the sun light, so tired of being alone. Jaren had been dragging himself home after a late-night working at a local bar. Little did he know the beautiful shattered man he found in the alley would steal his heart.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Krii7y Haven Writing





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 4 months since he had seen John. He had said he had to travel on “family” business. Jaren knew John’s secret; John was a vampire. Over a hundred years old and still trying to understand the world. When they had met John had been trying to die, he had stopped eating and had thrown himself off a roof just before dawn in hopes to bleed the last of his blood out and break all his bones so he couldn’t get out of the sun light, so tired of being alone. Jaren had been dragging himself home after a late-night working at a local bar. Little did he know the beautiful shattered man he found in the alley would steal his heart. 

John had been watching the beautiful raven-haired boy for weeks, drawn to him for some reason unknown. Setting eyes on him the first time as he poured a scantily dressed girl a drink, she flirted with the boy so hard leaving him stuttering and blushing as he turned her away. Kryoz could practically hear the blood pumped to bring that rosy glow under his skin. Kryoz had watched for awhile as a pretty boy this time, reached out to touch the one behind the bar, winking but looking disappointed when he was also turned away.

Smitty was used to people flirting with him. He was the cute friendly bartender, always willing to listen. He flirted back, the tips were better but that was all it ever was for him, flirting. He never took anyone home or slept with anyone from work. He was looking for more then just a quick roll in the hay. He had noticed the tall good-looking guy the first time he had stepped in the door. Smitty had given him his biggest smile and happily poured him a drink. Their fingers brushed and he had felt a spark that had made him blush. New faces were unusual, the guy never danced, never brought a date or friends and always sat in a dark corner. Something about the guy in the shadows intrigued him.

John quickly learned they called him Smitty, he would come and sit in the shadows watching the boy with the raven hair and the amazing eyes. The boy never went home with anyone, accepting the flirting and the tips from those around him, but always turning them away. Kryoz had gotten in to the habit of following him home at the end of the night, just to make sure he was home safe. Rushing off some nights to get himself home just before the sun rose. Some nights he would even forget to feed, he would find himself getting as close to the boy as possible close enough to smell the blood below his skin and hear his heart beat.

The first time Kryoz killed for Smitty was due to rage and an unwavering need to protect the boy. It was a Friday night, Kryoz had chosen a pretty little thing to feed from that night, catching her eye and convincing her to follow him outside with just a look. She was a means to an end and nothing more, her blood too sweet but he knew he needed to feed. When they parted the bar had already closed, her friends thinking nothing finding her stumbling out of the ally. She had already forgotten about him. Kryoz makes his way to the back of the building to the employee exit, to stand guard and watch for Smitty.

That night there was someone else there. Kryoz recognized the guy. He has been flirting with Smitty for the last couple of nights, had even grabbed him at one point. Smitty as usual had laughed it off and security had been there within moments to lead the guy out. Kryoz had kept an eye on him but just assumed he was another one of those over aggressive types who wouldn’t actually do anything. Now he wasn’t so sure. The guy was hiding in the shadows and kind of pacing. John decided to keep a very close eye on him.

The guy had followed Smitty as he made his way home and John had followed the guy. Johns not sure what happened next exactly, he remembers the glint of a knife, the guys hands on Smitty, Smithy’s scream, and then only red. Red washed the walls of the alley, red running down the gutters and Kryoz had not felt so enraged so feral since he was first turned. He had slowly come back blinking his eyes and cracking his neck as his senses returned. Trying to find Smitty in the blood-soaked alley he realized Smitty had run away. He only hoped Smitty hadn’t actually seen who he was. He was happy as it began to rain, hopeful it would help clear away the mess.

Smitty had never run so fast in his life. Locking himself in his apartment, gasping for air back pressed against the door. What the fuck was that he had just seen? The what and the who a blur, he had recognized the guy with the knife, hard not to recognize someone who had been hassling you for almost a week. But who was it that grabbed the guy so he could get away? As his breathe calms he tosses his jacket over a chair and heads down the hall. He realizes iy must have started to rain to he towels off before curling up under the blankets, as his eyes slip closed, he recalls white hair and a deep growling voice saying his name.

John didn’t know if he should go back to the bar, he stayed away for a few nights but like a moth to a flame he found himself walking through those doors once more. And there was Smitty behind the bar, pouring drinks, laughing and flirting with the patrons. Slowly he makes his way over, finding a spot at the far end of the bar, he sits and waits. Smitty’s busy at the other end so he accepts his order from the other bartender and then moves to his usual dark corner. He sits and watches, noticing small things. When the dance lights flash red, Smitty cringes and ducks his head, a group of girls start randomly screaming and Smitty’s hands shake so hard he almost spills the drink he was pouring. Kryoz shakes his head and realizes the beautiful boy must remember some of the things from that night. He feels something in his chest shift, a sadness swells up in his heart but he presses it down deep.

At the end of the night John is standing out behind the bar, under a security light not wanting to scare Smitty. He has decided tonight he will finally talk to the boy who has captured his heart. The door opens and he hears the beautiful sound of the boy’s laughter as he steps out the door. Kroyz takes a slow drag from his vape, letting the smoke cloud slowly surround his featured. Smitty pulls his jacket tighter around his shoulders its not cold but still he shivers slightly. John slowly takes in the way the boy moves cautiously; he takes a step towards him. Smitty takes a step further away from the door. 

Eyes looking all around and watching the shadows he spots John for the first time. Smitty blinks looking at the tall man in the light, only able to see his silhouette under the light. When the man moves the light flashes off his white hair and the rings on his fingers. Smittys mouth goes dry and he slams back against the wall, looking either way he takes off running for home. He isn’t even sure why he is running; the guy hadn’t even said anything or made a move towards him. He runs for a bit stopping back pressed against a wall, as his breath calms, he realizes no one is chasing him. That guy, with the white hair and silver rings, he was the one who saved him that night. He remembers more now, if he had wanted to hurt him, he could have done it that night. These streets are dangerous and knowing someone had his back meant a lot. He slowly makes his way back to his apartment. Smitty hopes he sees him again and can thank him.

Kryoz for the first time in recent memory thinks he knows what a broken heart feels like. He had let himself hope, hope that his instincts about the boy were right. The boy is obviously scared of him. For what ever reason he hadn’t gone to the cops about the murder, but he must know who did it from the look on his face before he ran. John thinks about chasing him, but knows that would make this all so much worse. With a mournful whimper he turns away and walks into the night. Vampires don’t get happy endings idiot.

John burrows himself as deeply into his bed as he can. Maybe its time to move on. Killing someone the way he did could have repercussions. So far it didn’t seem to bad, he had checked the guys idea before disposing of what was left of the body and no one was searching for the guy. He hadn’t fed since that night. It had been almost a week by now since he last saw Smitty, two weeks since he had fed. He was starting to feel the ache, already feeling weak and stumbling sometimes when he walked. From where he sat on the rooftop, he could see the bar. 

Laughter echo’s in the alley catching his attention, he leans out peering down. Through the darkness he recognizes the boy that has stolen his heart, but he is not alone. There are a couple very handsome looking men walking on either side of him and they are all laughing and touching and Kryoz doesn’t remember ever seeing him with anyone before. When Smitty stumbles the one in the red jacket grabs him and hold him close while the one in blue giggles and ruffles the boy’s hair before pulling him in for a hug. If Johns heart beat it would have stopped right there. He spins away, running off into the night.

John spends the next weeks wandering the streets on the other side of town. He doesn’t feed, he strolls in and out of bars, drinking and smoking, finds himself standing on the roof of his building watching the sky lighten as dawn sweeps across the sky. Not always making it inside before the sun’s rays hit his skin. The smell of smoke and burning flesh soaks deep into his beings, he’s even paler and he is starting to get looks if he is seen on the street. This morning he hadn’t made it inside quick enough and his body had shut down before he had made it to his bed. John awakens on the floor just inside his door, the side of his face not pressed to the floor is slightly crispy and his hands ache. He hasn’t fed, his body having a hard time healing these wounds. Kryoz whimpers and rolls over staring at the ceiling.

This is the alley Smitty walks down to get home, this is the alley Kryoz had torn that man apart in. From where he stands, he can see the bar and the spot he last saw Smitty. He was watching for the boy, hoping for one last look before he lets go. He’s weak, swaying slightly on his feet, face still burnt, hands curled at his sides. He feels a wetness on his cheek, shaking fingers brushing over his face. Glancing down drops of blood can be seen on his skin. He’s crying, didn’t know his kind could feel this pain. He steps up on the roof edge. Its late almost time for the sun to rise. He must have missed Smitty or perhaps he hadn’t worked that night. John shakes his head, its for the best. Kryoz closed his eyes and feels the night air flow over his skin, a gentle wind kissing his flesh and it begins to rain. His arms go out to his sides, he tilts his head back to the night sky, muttering a small prayer that someone will watch over Smitty for him. He feels a sense of calm flow through his body as he steps forward off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Smitty has just stepped out of work, rubbing tired eyes against the light change. There had been a huge party in the club and he had stayed late to help with clean up. Sending his friends back to the apartment with out him. Evan and Jon had shown up after a late-night call from a distressed and slightly drunk Smitty. He had raged about a beautiful tall man with white hair and silver rings who had just disappeared. They had come right away, calmed Smitty down and walked him home. Finally getting the full story about the mystery man, the attempted attack in the alley, all of it. Jon had sat him down and had a long “talk”, Smitty waking up on the couch with the both of them sitting and staring at him. Jon had said only one word. “Vampire” and walked away. Seems the boys had been keeping some secrets from him over all the years he had known them.

They had promised to help him try and find this guy. Smitty had spend the following weeks trying to wrap his mind around the idea of vampires being real. It wasn’t till Jon had brought his friend Luke around that he finally believed. Luke had been walking with them back to the apartment and when they reached the spot Smitty was attacked he had dropped fangs and growled low. He said he could still smell the rage and the blood, but that an average vamp could have missed it. Luke was old, very old and had hunted vampires at one time. That night had been a revelation and Smitty was left in awe and just a tiny bit afraid of Luke.

A loud crash in the alley a head breaks Smitty from his memories. Before he even thinks he is running towards the sound. Sprinting down the alley he skids in a puddle as he turns the corner. His heart is racing as he sees the crumpled shape before him. His eyes roam over the shape realizing it is a body and then he spies the long white hair. His steps slow, the body is unmoving, one hand outstretched in his direction rings glinting under the street light. He falls to his knees, reaching a shaking hand out to brush damp strands of white hair away from the face pressed to the asphalt. Smitty gasps and bites back a whimper, his fears realized, its him the mystery man himself. Smitty leans close begging him to hold on. He grabs his phone and dials. “Evan. I need your help. I found him. Its bad.”

Trembling fingers brush hair off a bloody and blackened forehead. Smitty slowly reaches out and pulls the vampires limbs closer to his body. He’s landed face down, body twisted and broken on the ground. He holds cold fingers in his hand squeezing slightly running his thumb over his knuckles. Brown eyes, rimmed red, refusing to cry, watching the end of the alley for Evan. There’s a honk and then a huge SUV Smitty doesn’t recognize pulls up at the end of the alley. He’s not sure if he could lift and carry the body alone, but he prepares to do just that. First the back door opens and Evan jumping out. He comes jogging down the alley and Smitty realizes he was holding his breath. He wipes a hand across the man’s forehead again whispering “Helps here.”

Evan walks up looking down at Smitty and then up to the roof of the building closest. He shrugs at the look Smitty gives him. “Jumped or pushed by the looks of it?” Smits’s shocked at the idea of this beautiful being leaping off a roof top. Luke steps out from behind the truck glancing up at the sky. “We need to hurry.” Smitty lets go over the man’s hand and moves back as Luck stalks over. He easily lifts the body from the ground and Smitty runs ahead to open the door. A quiet gasp and then a rattle leave’s the forms chest and Smitty gasps and runs back. “FUCK! Get the door open, Smit. We need to leave before the sun rises damn it. The isn’t much time.” Everyone pours back in the truck, Smitty holding John against him. He leans in close. “Don’t know who you are man. But I am not letting you go.”

People are running back and forth in his apartment but Smitty’s only thinking about the man in his arms. Jon has duct tape and garbage bags in his hands and he and Evan are covering the windows to the bedroom in his tiny apartment. Luke had unceremoniously dumped the body onto the bed then stalked out saying something about supplies in the truck. A wet cloth slaps against the side of his face, without a word he uses it to slowly and gently clean the face of the man in his bed. There are burns on his cheeks and scratches under the dirt and grime. Eyes shifting and moving below the translucent eye lids, long eyelashes resting on skin white as plaster, pale pink lips, he looks like he is sleeping. Smitty leans down pressing his ear to the man’s chest not caring about the bloody shirt against his cheek, unsure if vampires’ hearts even beat. The room seems to go quiet around them and then he hears it a faint thump to prove he’s still in there.

There is a shift in the room, something in the air changes, its small but enough to wake him. Mind just to the side of consciousness. He’s not dead, but he hurts all over, something warm and heavy is pressed against his chest. He sniffs, the air filled with the smell of blood and saline, someone’s been crying. He assesses his system, some bones still broken, other mild injuries, the burns fading, he’s obviously had a small blood transfusion or something. By the gods he is so hungry still, he sniffs again, flexing his fingers, a low growl rumbles from his chest, a tremor runs through his body. The warmth on his chest shifts with a small murmur. Kroyz stills, slowly taking another breath, he recognizes this smell. His hand moves up to brush over what he realizes now is a head on his chest, fingers getting tangled in long curly locks. It’s the boy from the bar; Smitty. 

Kryoz sniffs again and the growl deep in his chest gets louder. The boy shifts again and he tightens his hold around him. The bedroom door slowly opens and Kryoz forgets any pain he was in leaping up he pushes the boy behind him. Smitty yelps in fear but then stays quiet. There is another vampire in the room, a mix of anger and fear flows through Kryoz’s body. Doubting he is strong enough to protect himself let alone the boy but willing to try he growls a warning. “Get out” What he doesn’t expect is the reply. A southern accented growled out “Oh. Fuck Off!” The vampire keeps walking in. He’s only a bit taller but much better built then John, long beard and a scar across his right eye. He tosses something at John who reflexively snatches it from the air. Its warm John realizing it’s a warm bag of blood. “We both know you need to feed to heal. I’m not letting you fucking feed off anyone here.” John nods, still watching the stranger with a weary eye. “If I wanted you dead, I would have left you in that alley. Feed and sleep, we can talk later.” Luke laughs “I’m Luke by the way” He turns his back and walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

John collapses back onto the bed, his back turned to the boy. His jaw hurts with how fast his fangs dropped when the door opened. He stares down at the bag of blood for only a moment before he tears into it with his fangs. He growls low the entire time he feeds; he hates how weak he feels, unable to control himself at the moment. Bag drained and empty he drops it on the floor beside him. Trembling hands rub over his face and then up and through his hair, wincing slightly when he tears out the tangles. He feels the bed shift and his body stills his hands covering his face. He can hear Smittys pulse, its racing but its not fear. Tilting his head, he looks at the raven-haired boy beside him. There is a beautiful pink blush on his cheeks, John wants so badly to each out and touch him. The boy sighs. “So now what?” A weight falls on Johns knee, glancing down he sees Smitty hand there with no thought he drops his hand down over the boys. “I am Kryoz, but you can call me John. I think I have you to thank for my life?”


	3. Chapter 3

Smitty dives straight into a description of finding him on the ground and calling Evan and Jon. He stutters through the story, his words muddled and emotion all over his face. "You were lifeless," Smitty whispers “It's not how I imagined finding you. You were not in good shape, but I didn't realize how bad off till we got you back here. Luke had to carry you to the truck. I… I didn’t know what to do.” It was hard to tell the story; Smitty’s describing the scene in the alley. How do you explain the pain of finding a man you may be in love with splattered on the pavement? John squeezes his hand where it lays on his knee. Smitty sighs, eyes filled with unshed tears, slowly blinking away the memory. “You, you saved my life and when I finally found you…” His lip trembles, his voice shakes and he’s unable to continue. A tear slips from his eye.

Johns heart feels like it may break, this beautiful boy crying for him. He slips one hand up cupping Smitty’s jaw, thumb slowly moving along his cheek brushing away the tear. Smitty leans into the touch curling fingers around Johns wrist. John thinks hard about what he should say and comes to the conclusion that his life will never be complete with out this boy in it. His voice is rough from lack of use and filled with emotions he forgot he could have. “God I am so sorry.” Then leaning in, he whispers into the raven-haired boy’s ear. “I love you; I can not explain it. I could not, I will not, continue to exist with out you” John’s voice is hushed, as if he is embarrassed, for both himself and the boy beside him, he doesn’t want him to hear, he hates being weak like this.

John swallows, he feels the raven-haired boys’ breath brush over his skin. His skin tingles, he is afraid to move, he can feel Smitty’s pulse race under his touch. Smitty’s hand is warm on his wrist, he turns his head and presses a kiss to Johns hand. “I know what you are.” Smitty whispering against Johns palm. Johns sighs, closing his eyes and nods. Is now when his heart breaks all over again? He sighs pulling back but not moving his hand, he needs to see Smitty’s face. “Ya?” Smitty slowly looks up, his brown eyes huge and full of so many emotions John can’t read him. “I don’t care. Something has been drawing me to you and now…” He licks his lips and smiles. “I’m not letting you go now.” 

John leans in and gently brushes his lips against Smitty’s, he waits giving him the chance to pull away. Smitty doesn’t pull away, he leans in to the kiss, a small sigh slips between his lips. The kiss starts slow, Smitty reaches uprunning his hands through John’s hair. He gave the white locks a gentle tug, and John growls quietly. John gently pulls away; his entire body is shaking. Smitty smiles and places his hands over Johns. “You need more rest. Its ok I’m not going anywhere” John nods as he sinks back against the mattress, dragging him down with him. Smitty smiles watching John relax, he returns to his position arm wrapped around him, tucking his fingers under the edge of John’s shirt, his head resting on Johns chest, he slowly rubs circles into Johns skin. Johns arms tighten around him, afraid to let go. He fights against his exhaustion, concentration on the beat of Smitty’s heart, and the feel of his warm fingers on his skin. With a small sigh he sinks into the waiting darkness of his dreams.

Smitty’s eyes slowly open, he is lying on a cold floor. He knows his eyes are open but the darkness around him is all consuming. Heart racing, he scrambles to a sit up, when he tries to move his feet a chain rattles and he realizes his feet are chained together and tether to something in the distance. Brown eyes search the darkness, his fingers tug at his bindings. His body freezes and he is afraid to even breathe, in the darkness he hears a sound. It’s a quiet mumbling. With a clang a door slams open and the room is slowly lit as someone or thing moves closer carrying a lantern. From the shadows he hears a whimper. Smitty presses himself back against the wall, attempting to be as small as possible.

John whimpers and twitch’s in his sleep, muscles flexing, hands grasping to hold on to the boy on his chest. His eyes swiftly shift under his closed eye lids. He’s mumbling and whining. No good can come from this place. They had thrown him here when he refused to kill for them, refused to kill to feed. Even recently turned he had been strong enough to fight. Laying in the darkness a cold steel collar wrapped around his neck, chaining him to the wall. Time has no meaning in the dark. He knew he was slowly going crazy; they had locked him in here with just the rats to keep him company. Tossing people into the room like cattle to the slaughter, it didn’t work. Instead he was forced to watch the others feed and end innocent lives.

Giving up on him, coming down and taken away all the lights. Leaving him to starve in the darkness. He was crazy with hunger, body filled with rage and pain. Slamming his head against the wall till he passed out long enough to subdue the hunger. There were less rats down here now. They had come back and left him a gift; he didn’t know how they had been here. It must have been during the day, while he was sleeping. It was the faint smell of blood that first woke him, the rattle of chains a confirmation. They had called him crazy; he was too young to recognize scents. But he knew who they had brought down to him in the darkness. The only person he had ever loved. Quiet mumbling. _“Am I Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A dark room. A dark room with rats. I ate the rats. Yummy rats. Rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A dark room. A dark room with rats. I ate the rats. Yummy rats. Rats make me crazy. Crazy?” _He whimpers and bites his lip hard to stop the chanting. Someone is coming.__

____

____

There is the rattle of keys opening a lock, the light moving through the bars, shadows dancing and stretching with each sway of the lantern. Smitty is shivering he has no clue what’s going on or how long he has been here. “SO, the little boys awake?” The shadow moves towards Smitty and kicks and his foot. A sharp fiery pain shoots up his leg, he yelps and tries to pull away chain the chain stretched as far as it will go. He curls in on himself, he is kicked again and again, thick boots slamming into his legs and thighs, his body, aiming for anywhere that will hurt. A loud bark come from the darkness “STOP!” Smitty’s body sags against the floor, one eye starting to swell shut from a well times kick. His breath ragged, panting in pain and barely conscious. The torch swings around. “Oh, the beast speaks. Thought you would have forgotten how by now.”

____

____

John growls low, stalking closer to the one with the light, chain stretched out behind him. His hand flexes chain wrapped tightly around his fist. The shadow steps back. The voice is a deep growl. “Aw, poor crazy Kryoz thinks he can tell me what to do.” Grabbing the chain attached to Smitty’s ankles dragging the boy across the floor towards him. Smitty, tries to pull away struggling against the pulls, nails digging in to the hard floor, whimpering. “No no no no.” The lantern is set on the floor and for the first time Smitty sees the face of his captor. His face is not recognizable eyes deep set, face pale, a large creepy smile spreads across his face as he drags Smitty closer. He glances over to Kryoz; grabbing the boy by the hair he lifts him from the ground, holding him out towards him. “We know who this is.”

____

____

John’s mind shorts out for a second, his body sways. He knows he can not let them know anything. Smitty gathers his strength, lifting his head, the world sways and shift around him. Dark eyes finally settling on the other person in the cage with him, brown eyes meet blue and Smitty gasps and stutter. “J..John?” The man smiles and pulls the poor shocked boy closer. He glances back and forth between the two. “Hush now little one” Smitty wants to fight, but he can’t move, his body aches, his legs are possibly broken, but here he stands held in this man’s arms, some how calming and relaxed. “Tell me Kryoz. How hungry are you? He smells so delicious.” John whimpers, his eyes harden, twisting his foot slightly preparing to fight.

____

____

In the blink of an eye John leaps towards his prey, but he is too late. He watches in slow motion as teeth and fangs rip into Smittys throat tearing and drinking. Blood splatters across the wall and floor, he is not biting to feed he is biting to kill. John wraps the chain length on his arm around his victim’s throat, dragging him away from Smitty, he tightens the chain, pressing his feet against the vampire’s shoulder, wrapping the chain tighter and tighter. Hands and claws scramble against the iron chain, Kryoz is howling and shrieking as he rips the other vampires head clear off. Within seconds he is scrambling across the floor sliding in the blood and viscera. Blood tears drip down his cheeks. he pulls the boy in to his arms.

____

____

Smitty blinks up at John, his eyes blown wide he groans and attempts to speak. A gurgle slips between his lips, mouth working to find words. A scarlet river of blood runs down his chest over the hands John desperately tried to use to stop the flow. Everything is quiet, Smitty’s eyes searching Johns. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I tried, Jaren I tried.” John leans in to press a kiss against his forehead, whispering against his skin. “I love you Jaren, please don’t leave me.” With what strength he has left Smitty places a hand on Johns cheek. John grabs his hand pressing his face into his palm, eyes closed feeling the warmth as it slips away from the touch. Smitty hums low. “Love you, John.” His hand slips off Johns cheek. 

____

____

John screams “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” scaring both of them awake. Slammed out of sleep sitting up and trembling, eyes filled with sadness and terror, hearts racing. Smitty grabs a hold of John wrapping himself around his body, he starts to cry against his chest. John’s hands shake as he runs them over Smitty’s back, tangling one in his hair and pulling his as close as he can. His arms tighten, pale eyes filled with tears as he stares into the darkness surrounding them. Smitty’s heart is racing, his pulse still pounding but slowly slowing, he takes a deep breath and sighs, body relaxing in Johns arm. Cool lips press a kiss against Smitty’s hair. Johns voice is so quiet Smitty barely hears him whisper as he stares unseeing into the darkness. “Jaren”

____


	4. Chapter 4

A shuffling and quiet voices can be heard behind the door, then a gentle knock before the door slowly opens. A low rumbling growl comes from deep in Kryoz’s chest, a gentle hand rubs circles on his chest. Smitty smiling as he hushes him and looks towards the door. Silhouetted in the door way are two people. A quiet worried voice whispers into the room but no one steps in. “Smitty, You ok? Can you… um can you come out here please” Further away from the door someone can be heard grumbling and swearing.

Smitty slowly pulls away, unwrapping his arms and legs from around Johns chest and body. John grumbles and growls low, long fingers grasping a tight hold on the boys’ arm. Smitty’s warm hand drops over the cool hand on his arm, tugging gently. Voice gravely from sleep quiet, soothing. “Shhh… John” The blond vampire’s eyes flash. “It’s ok. I’ll be in the other room for only a sec. Keep the door open so you can hear me ok?” Kryoz nods, finally releasing his hold.

Body cold and weak, hands twitching for something to hold, Kryoz lays back into the bed on his side, curling into himself. What had just happened, the dream, a vision that Smitty had obviously had in tandem with his own. He can hear the soft anxious voices questioning Smitty and the growling and cursing of the other vampire. John pulls his legs up and curls into a tighter ball, listening with half an ear. He has worked hard to never look back to those times. 

The Kryoz after Jaren’s death was a monster and had killed everything and everyone who had been involved or got in the way of his revenge. An animal, a raving lunatic hell bent on destruction, feral and desperate to die, he had killed them all. But what happens when you’ve finished your mission; you lay down and hope to die. He didn’t die, sprawled out in a rose garden waiting for the sun to rise. He was found and dragged back from the edge, cared for and slowly he healed. Remembering makes his heart race, fingers moving automatically to begin spinning the ring on his left hand. A simple silver band engraved with the symbol of his saviour. Slowly a realization works it way to the surface of his mind. Smitty had called him John not Kryoz.

Smitty steps from the dark room into the bright lights of his living room. Squinting his eyes. surrounded by his friends asking questions in worried voices. He tries to explain the nightmare, the desperate sadness that had awakened him. Luke’s nodding his head listening as Smitty recalls all that he can from the dream, trembling and swaying slightly at the memory. Evan and Jon are speechless they had heard the shout, been worried the vampire had hurt him. Smitty shakes his head a small smile on his lips his eyes slightly glazed over, he glances back to the doorway. “He would never.” 

Luke steps up then grabbing him and dragging him further from the door. Hands running over his arms and legs lifting the dark hair from his neck. There on his neck he sees it, rubbing at a mark on his neck; Smitty knocks his hand away. “Have you always had this?” “Fuck off man, yes I have always had that it’s a birthmark.” Luke huffs and grabs his shoulder and spins him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking his head. Pointing out the mark to the other two. There on his neck is a pink birthmark in a horseshoe shape. “They used to call these soul marks. Knew you were an old soul Smitty, the moment I met you. But this this tells quite a story.”

Smitty returns to the darkened room, pulling the door closed softly behind him. He has reassured Jon and Evan that everything is fine, Luke explaining if he heard one wrong sound or smelled a drop of blood, he would tear the other vampire apart. Crawling back into the bed he pulls the blanket up over them, the vampire making a low humming sound as he rolls over, pressing himself into his warm embrace. 

The next few days and nights roll past, Luke bringing bags of blood for Kryoz to feed every few hours. He hated that anyone had seen him this weak. His reaction was snarky and sarcastic comments to Luke and about Luke, and he would growl low anytime the other boys tried to walk in the room. Smitty would laugh and knock shoulders with him before heading out to eat and chat while he did his thing alone in the dark. On the 7 th day Luke stands leaning on the door a smirk on his face as Kryoz makes comments about his beard. Kryoz continues to stare daggers at the vampire “Just leave me alone old man.” Luke laughs. “Not my style baby boy. Now get your shit together and get out here” He sniffs “At least take a shower” He tosses a bag of blood at Kryoz and walks away leaving the door open.

Leaving the safety of the darkened bedroom for the lights and sounds of the others, he grows more comfortable around the apartment. Smitty goes back to work a few nights later, Luke won’t let Kryoz go with him. He tosses his keys to Jon and promises the moping vampire the boys will drop him off and pick him up. Luke watches Kryoz pacing the apartment. He drops to the couch and curls in the corner, mumbling away as he spins his silver ring and tugs at his long white locks. 

Luke reaches hand out to stop him, Kryoz’s lashes out with a growl his hand flashing out and pinning his wrist to the arm of the couch. Luke stops his motion staring down at the hand tight over his wrist. He growls back for the first time knowing he could snap this child in half. His eyes go wide when he notes the symbol on Kryoz’s ring and he stills and takes a slow breath waiting for him to move. Kryoz’s eyes flash. Luke chuckles at the quiet. “Sorry” he gets as the others hand leaves his wrist.

Kryoz’s heart pounds and he can’t sit still, he leaps up and starts moving again. Luke finally convinces him to sit with him and play some video games. After a couple of wins against Luke he actually laughs and Luke realizes its the first time he has seen the blonde vampire smile at anything that wasn’t Smitty. Luke watches Kryoz very closely over the next few days, noting the way he plays with that ring. But Luke never asks about it.

Kryoz’s snarky comments start to grow on the other boys, he takes joy out of making Evan blush and Jon trip over his words. But his favourite is that Smitty always has a quick come back. With a bright smile and sparkling eyes, the raven-haired boy can give as well as he gets. The boys Evan and Jon come and go, having to work and have lives that don’t actually include vampires and blood bags. 

At the end of the first month Luke sits down with John and they discuss what happens next. Luke needs to leave soon and he no longer worries that Kryoz will feed on one of the boys. They plan out blood bag deliveries and Luke introduce him to his assistant Matt. Matt is also a vampire who just so happens to work the night shift at a local blood bank, he also owes Luke some very big favours that are not spoken about. Matt, John and Smitty hit it off right away and so Luke feels its time to say good bye.

The sun has just disappeared behind the horizon, the sky still filled with bright pinks and purples, the clouds like candy floss. With a sad smile Luke says his goodbyes. A hug for Jon and whispered words between them, a simple handshake for Evan with a wink and nod towards Jon. ‘Take care of my idiot Evan.” He ruffles Smitty’s hair and then stands staring down at John. He reaches a hand out to shake the vampire’s hand, instead of pulling his hand away he turns John’s hand around tapping the ring with his thumb. Kryoz’s eyes go dark, his other hand fisting by his side. Luke pulls him in close. “I won’t tell him I saw you unless you tell me too?” John’s eyes go wide , for the first time he is at a loss for words and actually looks scared. He pulls back, shaking his head. Luke nods, winks and lets go of his hand. With not another word he hops into his tuck and drives away.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Smitty settle into a quiet existence. John makes his way back to his tiny old apartment; the air is stale and the rooms dark. He picks through and gathers only his most prized possession’s. Two steamer trunks find their way into Smitty’s place. They take their time going through Johns stuff, Smitty finding places for each item, small wooden carvings now sit beside Funko Pops, oil paintings and small works of art hang on the walls with movie posters and Johns eclectic wardrobe of clothes and boots line up in the drawers and closets beside Smitty’s hoodies and sneaker collection. They even add Johns games and systems to the current collection, inviting the others over to play anytime.

On the nights Smitty works, John will sometimes find himself wandering back to his old table in the corner, to watch over his boy. Smitty sits him down with him after the first night and tells him if he is going to continue, he can’t be growling and threatening the customers. The flirting brings in the big tips after all. His skin still crawls when others flirt with his quiet smiling beauty, but he knows Smitty will be coming home with him. Smitty will giggle, smile and flirt but always glance towards John and give him a wink when no one is watching.

Smitty’s little apartment goes from an empty dark place for him to just sleep and eat to a place to call home. He didn’t realize how much it was changing at first. Exhausted after a long shift at the bar he stumbles to his front door to find it unlocked and loud shouts and laughter coming from inside. Smitty slips through the door toeing off his sneakers and tossing his jacket onto a hook, he peeks around the wall. The tv is blaring MarioKart music and the room is filled with his friends. Evan and Jon pressed close shoulder to shoulder on the couch, Matt sprawled out on the floor in a pile of pillows and John standing up and doing a little dance as the others shout and toss popcorn and pillows at him. John turns with the biggest smile on his face and shouts “I’m number 1 baby!” Jumping over the couch to grab Smitty up in his arms and spin him. Smitty’s not so tired anymore and he realizes just how lost he was before John and he can’t imagine a time without John now.

Its not all video games and moonlight and happy moments. Some days Smitty is awakened by Kryoz whimpering and shifting in his sleep till Smitty pulls him close and he can burry his face against the boys’ skin. Kryoz slowly tells Smitty his story, about before he was turned and about Jaren. Finally, one night after a week straight of nightmares he opens up about the violence after Jarens death. About his unbearable pain and need for violent retribution and how once he was done, he had given up and wanted to die. 

He promises Smitty that isn’t who he is that he never wants to be that animal again. He explains that killing other vampires and their human “friends” isn’t taken lightly. There can be no excuse for killing and the punishment can be horrendous if the clans disapprove. He was lucky to be found by a very important vampire who took him under his wing. There is a code and Kryoz has sworn to obey it, never to kill again. Kryoz’s eyes are drawn down to the ring on his finger.

He notices the strange look Smitty is giving him, he desperately hopes that his confession will not the be the thing that pushes the boy away. Smitty’s eyes slowly fill with tears and he whispers. “But you have killed since… to protect me?” He pulls Smitty close and nods. John smiles and cupping his hands around the boy’s cheeks, wiping away his tears with gentle fingers. He kisses his forehead, nose and then presses a soft kiss to his lips. He whispers against his skin. “I have and I would do it again. Anything to protect you.”

John smiles and laughs more around Smitty and the others and his sleep is no longer filled with nightmares. He makes friends, hanging out with Evan and Jon playing video games or listening to music. Sometimes on the nights he isn’t at the bar watching over Smitty you will find him and Matt sitting in a local dark café, chatting about music and fashion and the changes in the world. Matts not even half Kryoz’s age but he is one of the only vampires he had ever considered his friend. Walking down the street holding Smitty’s hands laughing at Jon and Evans banter, John had come to the realization he was happy, actually happy.

Smitty makes his way down the old pier away from the bright city lights. The moonlight reflects off the silver rings on Johns fingers where they rest on the wooden railing, the warm ocean breeze ruffles his hair. He pauses for a moment just to take in the beauty before him. A year ago, who would have thought he would be so madly in love with a vampire of all people. John slowly turns and smiles when their eyes meet and Smitty heart races. Long pale fingers wrap around his hand pulling him closer, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. John kisses the side of his head and then nuzzles into the side of his neck. He whispers against his skin. “Missed you.” Smitty laughs and wraps his arms around Johns waist. “John I was only gone a few hours at work.” John shakes his head. “Don’t matter, everything is dark without you to light my way.”

The last year had been the best year in Kryoz’s memory. No longer feeding from random strangers, no nights just spent waiting for the sun to rise, no more dreams of dying. He had a new reason to live and survive, Smitty was the light he had always searched for. No matter how sad or melancholy he got the boy was always there to poke fun, make him laugh or just run his fingers through his hair, hold him and remind him he had a reason now to stay. Laying warm together in the dark, legs and arms wrapped around his body. With a soft voice John speaks promises of love. Soft touches and kisses, promises of love and forever. Kryoz didn’t make those promises lightly and he knew the time had come he would need to ask Smitty. Depending on the answer he received he would need to make a trip to ask; no demand permission to make his promise real.

To steady his nerves and stop his hands from shaking Kryoz reaches out and takes Smitty’s hand as they walk along the waters edge. Its late enough there is no one else on the sandy beach, the waves are slow and soothing. The moons glow turning the waves crests to silvery foam. John squeezes Smitty hand and moves to stop in front of him. Smitty stops and smiles confused. “What’s up John?” Johns steps forward, white hair glowing under the moon, his eyes sparkling as he smiles. John knows if vampires could blush, he would be right now. Lifting Smitty’s hand to his lips he presses a kiss to his knuckles. “Have I told you how beautiful you are? Or how much I love you?” Smitty giggles and attempts to pull his hand away. “You’re just being silly.”

Smittys smile falters and his giggle dies as he watches John slowly go to one knee before him. Smitty stutters an attempt to make a joke perhaps, he mumbles at a loss for words. Johns grip on his hand doesn’t loosen, his smile growing larger as his knee hits the sand. His eyes trail over Smittys face, landing on his lips and then travelling up till he is captured by the eyes of the man he loves. “I have loved you for always, and I will love you forever. Forever’s a very long time and I want to spend it with you.” He slips the silver band off his finger. His hand shaking slightly as it seems to glow under the moon. “This ring is a promise and it was given to me as a promise of protection. I gift it to you; I promise to protect you and be here for you no matter what you choose.” He places the ring in the palm of his hand, closing his hand around it. “Smitty will you join me in our forever?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff/smut.

Hands shaking heart racing Smitty drags John off the ground into a tight hug, nodding his head and repeating “Yes, yes, yes.” He presses his face against Johns chest tears running down his face. “I… I can’t believe it. You really want me forever? Like forever?” He pauses and takes a shaky breath before whispering “Forever?” John holds him tightly, he slides a hand up over his shoulder, running shaking fingers through Smittys hair, tilting his head back and cupping his palm around his jaw. Leaning down he presses cool lips against his forehead. He whispers against his skin. “Always and forever.” Smitty presses his cheek into Johns hand, his eyes slowly opening to meet his. “I’ll follow you into anything John, even forever.” Smitty holds the ring out on his open palm, John taking it from his hold to place upon his finger.

John stares down at where the ring rests on Smitty’s finger and sighs. Looking up and meeting his eyes, then glancing down to his lips. He makes a small sound as he watches the pink tip of the boy’s tongue slip out to wet his lips. He leans in to press a gentle kiss on those same lips. Smitty moves to meet his kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly. John’s thumb brushes along Smitty’s jaw, as he slowly presses his deeper into the kiss, tongue running lightly along his bottom lip, begging for entry. Smitty’s warm lips open under his, the boy hums low as he licks his way into his mouth. Smitty’s tongue meets his half way with a slow sweep, John coaxes it into his own mouth and gives it a long soft suck. A moan flows out of Smitty’s throat, he grabs a fistful of Johns shirt and pulls him closer. 

They break apart and Smitty rests his forehead on Johns chest, heart racing. Breathing heavy he looks up to see Johns eyes flash when his lust blown gaze meet his. “Take me home John.” He whispers and presses his body against John. John grabs his hand and drags him from the beach, the two boys stumble over the sand giggling. The make their way quickly down the street. Stopping to press one another against walls in shadows and alleys, to share passionate kisses. Eyes sparkling under the street lights, hands tugging at hips and fisting into hair, their laughter and love enough to turn heads as they pass. 

John chases Smitty to the front door, pressing him hard against the wood as he kisses and sucks on the back of the boys’ neck. Hands shaking Smitty finally fits the key in and turns the knob. They practically fall in the door, pausing to drop jackets and toe off shoes. Smitty whines as John crowds him against the wall, tossing his head back with a thump against the wall he was so easily pinned to, he grabs Johns hips, digging his nails in as he pulls him close. “Please John” The raven-haired boy whines, when their bodies rub against each other.

John is amazed at the way Smitty’s skin trembled under his touch as he runs long pale fingers over relaxed muscles, as he slips the boys shirt over his head. His eyes flash as they roam over his pale skin, dark hair on his arms and legs, trailing down and under his belly button. He has dreamed about this moment, the warmth of this soft skin under his fingertips. He is humbled and empowered and amazed, possibly a little drunk with power in this moment.

John runs his hands down Smitty body, wrapping his strong arms around and lifting. Smitty’s legs wrap and Johns hips and Johns hands wrapping around his thigh and resting on his lower back to pull him closer. He hoists him up and carries him down the hall, Smitty pressing open mouth kisses to Johns pale neck, nipping and licking over his flesh. Kryoz, growls low kicking the bedroom door open. He carried his boy to the bed. Laying him down, he stands back and slowly pulls his shirt off, he stands there for a moment looking down at him. The boy is sprawled against the messy sheets, long dark hair a mess, pupils blown whine is lust, Smitty whines and raises a hand towards him. “Fuck your beautiful” John whispers as he slides him further up onto the bed and slips between his thighs.

One kiss leads to another and another. The pair grinding and rolling across the bed, fingers pressing into flesh, mouths tasting, biting and kissing against each other with urgency. Lost in this moment a beginning to what is still to come. Kryoz sucks and bites at Smitty’s swollen lips, dragging his tongue down his jaw to lick and suck a deep mark over his pules, growling and being careful not to pierce the flesh with his sharp fangs as he listens to the boy’s pulse pound and his heart beat race. He smiles and chuckles low each time Smitty whined for more and bucked up against him. “Please John?” The boys voice low and breathless, a blush on his cheeks.

He pulls back slightly to stare down at the boy beneath him. Smiling as the brown eyes open to stare up at him. “Gonna take care of you Smit, promise.” Pressing and grinding his growing hardness against the boy’s; they both groan. Kryoz smirks and does it again, before pulling back to settle on his knees between Smitty’s thighs. Cool palm roam over Smitty’s chest and down, fingers coming to rest on the button and waist band of his jeans. "You sure baby?" Smitty nods his approval, reaching out and mimicking John. Slipping off pants and shorts. Long arms and legs tangling and bumping against each other both laughing as they press small kisses over each others skin.

Returning to his earlier position John leans down to capture Smitty’s lips in a slow sensual kiss, the boy softy humming low as their tongues sweep over and twist around each other. Kryoz growls low as he tastes his skin with teeth and tongue, rocking his body against the younger. A hungry lust filled moan surged from the boy below when his teeth dragged over his pulse. The boy reaching around and pulling johns closer, hands dragging down his sides to clutch at his hips, grinding his hips up to slide their lengths together. John responds with a deep moan, matching the boy’s movement. Kryoz trails a hand down the body beneath him, nails scratching just slightly, grabbing Smitty’s hip, he flips them over to their sides. 

Smitty gasps and they both breathlessly giggle, his giggle cuts short as Kryoz wraps his arms around the boy sliding his hands lower, nails grazing lightly over the boy’s skin, causing goose bumps and shivers through out his body. Long fingers rub over Smitty's ass, squeezing it gently. His hands don’t stay there long, roaming over the rest of his body. Wanting to feel and kiss all of the boy he loves, his shoulders, his ribs, his chest. Each touch of his hands ripping shockwaves through his body. Smitty groaned deeply as his hands found John's hair and tugged on the white strands lightly, making him growl.

They kiss and touch and grind against each other, their moans and words of affection filling the darkness. Hands finally move towards each other’s demanding hardness, a matched groan as fingers wrap around bases and stroke. Synchronized soft moans slipping between their lips, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation. John twists his wrist and runs a thumb through the pearly essence gathered on Smitty’s tip, the boy’s sighs and whimpers, encouraging him. John brings his other hand up, running his thumb over Smitty’s cheek, fingers cool against the boys heated skin. John hums against Smittys ear, voice soft and growly with intention. “Want you to cum for me baby.” His lips settle once more on the boys’ pulse. “You’re so pretty like this”

Smitty moans a choked, desperate sound, calling Johns name in a broken whisper, whimpers mixed with moans as his hips stutter as he chases his release. John leans down and sucks against over the mark he had left earlier on Smitty’s neck, letting his teeth drag just a bit. The boy keens Johns name a broken whimper mixed with a moan as stripes of white flowing over his waist and chest, and down Johns fingers. With a high-pitched whine Johns climaxes, finding his release less that a second after. John spreads light kisses over Smitty’s neck, whispering praise and constant I love you’s. He leans over and grabs up a shirt and wipes them both clean. Smitty wraps his arms around Johns neck, pulling until John gives in and falls against him. He kisses the top of Johns head, and hums, uneven breathing slowing, chest rising and falling, heartbeat loud and steady under Johns ear. Both whisper words of forever love as they drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight brings a soft glow to the room, Luke sighs and runs a hand through his hair and then straightens out his beard. He has finished up his business and was packing up to head home, he had called Matt and given him his itinerary and checked in with Jon. It’s been over a year, a year of running from city to city and continent to continent, organizing business dealings and taking out trouble makers for his benefactor. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair and then straightens out his beard. He would never admit it but he misses his little family back in Santos.

There is shouting in the hall way and then a door slams in the distance. Luke’s ears perk up listening, he hears a racing heart moving closer from down the hall, can practically smell the fear from the human at his door. Looks like his trip home may not be going to plan. He glances around the room and sighs, stepping forward just as he hears three tentative knocks. Luke straightens out his clothes and runs a hand over his beard. He pops the lock, turns the knob and the heavy wooden door swings silently open. 

At the door stands one of the house boys, fluffy brown hair a mess, brown eyes wide and red rimmed. He’s young and skittish at the best of times, his heart is racing even louder than normal to Luke’s ears now that there is no door between them. His hands tremble and he twists his fingers together. “M... Master Toonz. So sorry Sir.” He stumbles over his words, glancing at Luke’s face when the door opens but his eyes quickly lowered to the floor. Luke sighs. “I’ve told you before Squirrel; you can call me Luke.” The boy nods. “Sorry Sir.” Luke rolls his eyes. “What’s gotten bunny boys ears in a twist?” The boy chokes back a giggle, eyes flying up to Luke’s face then back to the floor. “There seems to be a situation with one of his foundlings. He has asked for you.”

Luke nods. “I’ll calm him down Squirrel, can you cancel my car to the airport. I have a feeling this is going to take some time.” The boy scurries down the hall in the opposite direction from where he had come. Luke turns to look at his back, shoulders slumped he slowly breathes for a moment. Closing and locking the heavy door as he exits, he makes his way down the long hall. The hallway is empty and the house quiet to Luke’s trained ear he gathers the servants have all disappeared to the lower levels as far from the room he is making his way towards as they can get. The only sounds are coming from that room, mumbled grumblings, loud thuds and crashes echo towards him. It is obvious someone has pushed a button and Luke just hopes he can calm the man down.

He takes a moment to take a slow deep breath before reaching out to gently knock. He pauses a moment, the room has gone quiet, trying the knob he finds it unlocked and so he takes the opportunity to slowly push the door open. Eyes glancing around the room, he notes everything that had been on the desk is now on the floor, the throw pillows from the love seat have been thrown across the room, shoved out of the way by the opening door. The desk lamp laying on its side is the only light in the room, thick dark curtains still pulled tight from before the sun went down. Luke quietly closes the door behind him and steps further in. 

He hears him before he sees him. A quiet mumbling coming from off to the side, clicking keys as fingers fly across a laptop keyboard. The usually immaculately dressed man was wearing loose grey joggers and a faded blue V-neck tee, sandy brown hair a mess, hanging down over his forehead. Occasionally a delicate pale hand rubs across his eyes and cheeks, and over his short-trimmed beard. He still looks as beautiful as ever to Luke’s eyes. Luke’s surprised not by the outburst, things build up over time and occasionally he loses control but this is new. 

Luke’s pauses for a moment taking in the entire scene. Slowly stepping between pillows and other debris, he waits to be noticed, giving him the lead on what happens next. Luke wants nothing more than to pull him into his lap, wrap his arms around him and hold him close till he has completely calmed down and can tell him what’s going on. With a soft sigh, a pale hand reaches up toward Luke who immediately wraps his large calloused hand around the long delicate fingers and squeezes. 

Following a gentle tug, Luke falls to his knees. Its at that moment he realizes the man before him has been crying. He softly runs his fingers through his hair and wraps a palm around his cheek. Red rimmed hazel eyes look up from the laptop but they seem to look through him. He runs his thumb over a delicate cheekbone, realizing the skin is damp from tears. Mind racing over all the things that could be going on, his whispered words loud in the deathly silence. “Ohm? What’s happened, what do you need from me?”

“I’ve lost one Toonzy. The connection was severed and I can feel a heartbeat, that’s... that’s only happened a handful of times. If hunters have taken him, I’ll kill them” His words hang in the air, the room seeming to grow cold his hazel eyes flash green as he grabs for to his laptop. “Last location was Los Santos, don’t you have contacts there?” Luke comes to a realization but is to late to stop his heart rate from changing, he does manage to still his facial expression before Ohm turns back to him. Ohm eyes him up and down before he speaks. His voice drips with venom. “Luke? Do you have something to tell me?”

Ohms angry rolls off of him, he pushes Luke away as he stands, towering over him. “What have you done Luke? Did you send hunters after one of mine? I have trusted you with so much. But you’re hidings something from me right now. And that is not ok!” Luke shakes his head, reaching out and grabbing Ohms hand once more, happy that he doesn’t pull away. “Ryan. You know me better then that. I think I met the one your speaking of, but I don’t know for sure what has happened. I can say, if he was dead, I would know.” Ohms eyes flare at the use of his name. “I am angry, you’re not weaseling your way out of this Luke.”

Luke smiles and moves in closer, pulling Ohm closer by the hand and wrapping his other hand around his hip. “You want to tell me, what’s so special about him, or…” He pulls Ryan close so they are chest to chest, almost touching. Slipping his thumb under the edge of Ryan’s shirt, to slowly stroke over his cool skin. “Or I can just distract you till you calm down, baby.” Ohm clamps his hand over Luke’s at his hip stopping his motions. “Don’t” He growls. “This ones special Luke, he was the first. I wouldn’t be who I am or possibly even here if not for him.” 

Ohm pulls away stepping over to the bar in the corner. The glasses clink together, picking up a crystal decanter of amber fluid, he pours two drinks, walking back over, he hands one to Luke. Nodding to the love seat. “Sit. I have a story to tell and then you can tell me what part you’re playing in the current story unfolding.” Luke nods and takes the glass from Ryan; their fingers brush and Luke feels a thrill go through him. Taking a slow sip, he gently places a hand on Ohms thigh. “Still your anger for a moment and talk to me Ryan.”


	8. Chapter 8

Matts struggling to get his office door open, hands full of files and a tray of blood vials for tests. The lock finally clicks open, at the same moment the pile of files clutched against his chest starts to slip. His mind stops working as he squeezes too hard to stop the files from slipping and watches the tray tip off his hand. He closes his eyes and waits to hear the crash, the vials tinkle and there is a quiet chuckle off to his side. “Careful there.” Glancing over to match a face to the gentle voice Matt, flinches slightly at the angelic beauty of the man now holding the tray.

He’s not sure he has ever seen eyes as blue as the ones he is currently drowning in. Strawberry blonde hair flopping down over his forehead, the guy smiles and even his teeth seem to sparkle. The soft voice speaks again. “Let me help you with this stuff, man.” He nudges the door open that Matt had unlocked. Matt clears his throat. “Ya man. Thanks for the help.” He rushes past and drops the files on his desk, holding his hand out to take the tray as he moves towards the sample’s refrigerator. “Thanks for the help, dude.” Matt turns his back and slips the tray into the fridge. “You new here?”

The world goes white as Matts face slams into the edge of the fridge door. He barely realizes the fact there was no heart beat coming from the guy, currently slamming his face into the door. Matt struggles to twist away. He is a vampire; god damn it he should be able to fight back. There is crack as a heavy boot slams into the back of his knee, knocking him to the ground. Matt whimpers as his body slams to the ground the blonde following his body down, knee in the small of his back. He can feel and taste the blood pouring from his nose. “Please? Why?” The blue-eyed angel giggles and slams his face off the floor and everything goes black. 

The muscles, bones and nerves in his hand scream, Matt barely registers a pat on the top of his head and the sound of the door clicking shut before he fades back into the grey shadows of unconsciousness. A quiet giggle flows through the door and down the hall.

Red hot pain shoots through the darkness, dragging his mind back into consciousness. Limp body draped over his desk, Matt turns his head and moans. “Fuck me” Eyelids glued shut from blood, the swelling just beginning to heal. His foggy mind slowly accessing the damage done to his body. His healing ability has only just begun to kick in, mind still blurry, he moves to sit up and brush the hair out of his eyes. Startled again by the red-hot shooting pain from his hand as he realizes he can’t move the appendage; he slowly turns his head. “Holy Shit, Dude. Really?” His hand is pinned to the top of his desk by a silver dagger with a strange horseshoe looking image on the handle.

Anger at the situation bubbles up through his system, with his free hand Matt grabs the dagger and quickly pulls it out. “Fucker” He growls and tosses the dagger onto his desk. Lifting his hand up he flexes and makes a fist, taking stock of the injuries. Who ever this guy was he was looking to cause pain not permanent injury? Glancing down he notices that his hand and the dagger had been pinning down an envelope with the name KRYOZ scrawled across it. 

Matt grumbles away as he looks around his office, nothing else seems disturbed just him. Glancing at the envelope he grabs for his phone, and makes the call. When a sleepy sounding John answers he doesn’t even give him a chance for more then a rough hello. “Get your ass to my office. Some fucking vamp just knocked me on my ass and left a message with your name on it. Best not bring Smitty, this guy’s fast and a crazy fucker. Fucker was giggling… giggling while he smashed my face in.”

A cold stream of fear runs through Johns body as Matt hangs up the phone. There is a low mumble and then a warm body is pressed against his back, arms tugging him and pulling him away from the edge of the bed. He lets the phone slip between his fingers and barely registers as it bounces off the mattress and lands on the floor with a thunk. He allows himself to be distracted for just a moment as be is wrapped in the warmth and smell of his boy.

John rolls away from the warmth and comfort of Smitty and their bed. He knows without a shadow of a doubt exactly what is waiting for him with Matt. He slips a pillow between Smitty’s arms and brushes his lips against his forehead and whispers. “I love you. I promise I’ll be back.” Smitty mumbles and smiles then snuggles deeper under the blankets and into the pillows. He moves around the room without making a sound, black fitted pants and a black top, he grabs up one of Smitty’s hoodies and smiles as the smell of him surrounds him. Kryoz stops for a moment and stands in the middle of the apartment taking in all the ways they have created this life together. All that he can hope is that he will be able to return. With a quiet sigh he grabs his boots and long jacket, carrying both as he steps out the front door. 

The antiseptic and cleaner smell, and the bright white lights in the hall way make Kryoz’s skin crawl. He truly hates coming to the labs to meet with Matt. Stepping up to the door he can already smell the bitter burnt copper smell of spilled vampire blood. Head hanging low he gently knocks and enters. Matts sitting at his desk, sneakered feet up, leaning back in his chair. His eyes are closed, there are a few blood splatters on his scrub shirt, his clothes are wrinkled and Kryoz detect a few rips along his collar. Matts eyes slowly open and flash and he growls. “Want to tell me why I got my ass kicked for a letter for you?” Kryoz shrugs. “Depends what the letter says. Probably cause they don’t know where I am and assumed if you didn’t you could find me. We both know you have a lot of Vamps on your Christmas list.” 

Matt shoves the bloody envelope across the desk. Johns eyes glance down, noticing the mark on the back of his hand he frowns and looks back to Matt. “Sorry man.” Matt shrugs “hey not every day I get my ass kicked and wake up sitting at my desk with a knife through my hand. I can swipe that off my bucket list. Still fucking hurts too.” He nudges the knife that’s laying on the desk. Kryoz picks up the dagger spinning it around in his hand, flipping it up and catching it, watching as the symbol glows. He flips the knife back over and uses it to slice open the envelope, then slips it behind his back tucking it into a spot inside his jacket.

Matts watching him with wide eyes, he slowly swallows. “Wow, so your good with knives. Huh. You never seemed the type John?” Kryoz slips the letter out and of the envelope, he barely registers the words Matt says. Mumbling quietly. “You’d be surprised.” He frowns as he reads, he is being summoned home. The words drip with sarcasm, that “father” misses him, and his place is at his side. The are also some very leading hints of possible unfortunate events, and a search party being called if he dawdles. Kryoz knows that is a warning that one does not want to ignore. His eyes scan down till he finds the signature. The flamboyant Bryce written in no doubt quill and ink at the bottom confirming the messenger. Matt is lucky he survived this adventure.

He frowns again, and as he sighs once more; he comes to the realization that he has not frowned or sighed this much in over a year. As he raises his head his eyes meet Matt’s and they are both frowning. Matt speaks first. “Gonna tell me what’s going on your just stand there like somebody kicked your cat?” John can’t help but smile a little at the metaphor. “I am being called home.” Matt blinks “This is how they ask you to come visit?” Matt is slipping the letter into his pocket and making his way to the door. “Matt bud, this isn’t an ask its an order. I need you to watch over Smitty for me. Make some thing up, tell him it’s a family emergency, something. Just do not let him search for me, and watch out for Bryce.”

Matts frowning and his voice is a growl. “Of course, I’ll keep Smitty safe. I’ll call Evan and Jon and I’ll check in with Luke. He is supposed to be on his way back” John pulls Smitty hoodie tighter around him and slips his hands into his pockets. “This Bryce guy wouldn’t have gotten me but he was behind me I didn’t even know he was gonna be a problem. Fucker was so good looking he distracted me.” John snorts. “Ya that’s how pretty boy gets you. Pretty on the outside and bat shit fucking crazy on the other.” He turns back on his way out the door. “If you do talk to Luke… tell him Ohm may be on a rampage. He will know what it means.”

That name rings a bell in Matts brain and he is reaching for his phone as John disappears through the door. He is up and moving to catch him but by the time he gets out the door John is already long gone. Shaking his head, he dials Luke first letting the phone ring and ring, and then leaving a quick voice mail before dialing the boys. He grabs his stuff, locks his office and slipping on his jacket, dodging puddles as he makes his way to his car. Phone in hand as he waits to Evan or someone to pick up. He doesn’t notice the shadow above on the roof of the building, crouched down among the gargoyles an angelic face with the smile of a devil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I've had some writers blocks, I have written a couple one shots but just couldn't get back to this.  
> I also have a new job that keeps me pretty distracted.  
> Hopefully updates will come faster as I figure things out.  
> As always hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

It feels like it has been raining forever. The rain is a steady drumming inside Johns head. John shivers as a drop slips past his collar to roll down his neck and part way down his spine. His hair is plastered to his head and the cold wet has started to seep into his clothes. Standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs, eyes roaming over the house before him. The windows dark, shades drawn no light seems to escape. He spies movement in a window on the top floor, a brief flash of light and a silhouette. There is no escaping this. 

Kryoz, steps up the stairs, suddenly over whelmed by memories of happier trips up these stone steps, he remembers laughter and music, doors and windows open to the night air as people dance and drank and. He stops that thought as he gets to the door. Taking a slow deep breath, he rings the bell. The door clicks and slowly opens. Kryoz can only imagine what he looks like standing there in the pouring rain. White hair hanging in his face, a backpack over his shoulder, clothes soaked through, he shivers and frowns not recognizing the boy standing in the door way. The boy makes a face and starts to shut the door “No solicitors, there’s a shelter down the street.” Stepping forward Kryoz slams his hand against the door. “You’re fucking new, aren’t you? Doesn’t fucking matter tell your Master I have returned as required.” Kryoz growls and pushes the boy out of his way.

Boot heels clicking on marble he moves with dignity, an air of superiority, his anger still simmering even after the hours of travel. His eyes dance around the room and towards the stairs a sense of familiarity seeing nothing has changed, nothing ever changes. He stops in the center of the entrance way, dropping his bag beside him, feet seeming to automatically place him in the center of the mosaic floor. He turns and growls at the boy at the door. “Don’t you have something to do?” 

The air in the room suddenly changes like a cool breeze blowing through the room, but the door is closed. The boy’s eyes dancing from Kryoz to the stairs and then back. The boys heart races so loudly Kryoz thinks even a human could here it as he scrambles down the hall and away from the scene about to unfold. Stealing himself, shoulders back and spine straight he turns, a large smile that does not reach his eyes on his face. There at the top of the stairs is the reason he is here. “Hello Kryoz. I’ve missed you my dear.”

Kryoz’s eyes flash and he takes in the site of Ohm at the top of the stairs. He looks good, but tired, his blue eyes seem dimmer, he can tell the older vampire is filled with anger but there is something else there a sadness that he hasn’t seen in a long time. Kryoz is angry at having been summoned like some dog, and angry that his friend had been hurt. He had been so happy when Smitty had said yes, he had thought he would be able to come back here and explain, that his past would be enough to earn blessings from the other, but now he was unsure what would happen. 

Some one steps from the shadows to Ohms left and Kryoz stills. The face is familiar and Kryoz has to blink, teeth digging into the inside of his cheek, biting back a comment. “John?” Luke’s voice echo’s down the stairs and Kryoz growls. He remembers Luke’s final words. “Fuck off Luke, you lied.” He turns back to Ohm. “My room still here?” Ohm barely nods before Kryoz is grabbing up his bag and heading up the stairs. He brushes past both the men and heads down the hall not looking back.

Ohm reaches out, his hand brushing lightly against Kryoz’s sleeve as he rushes past. He pulls his hand back like he has been burned, flinching he rubs his hands together. With barely a glance in Luke’s direction he storms off in the opposite direction from Kryoz. Luke is left standing there in the hall, he steps forward placing his hands on the banister, starring down at the doorway, he takes a slow breath and sighs. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending two text messages. Not waiting for a reply, he heads down the hall towards Kryoz’s room. 

John stops before a very familiar door, it has been a few years but it still looks and feels the same. As he pushes his way in, he can’t help but stop in his tracks. The room is clean, not a speck of dust but it has not changed at all. He tosses his bag on the chair and flops down on the bed. The bedding is clean and smells like it has just been changed. Taking a long slow breath John wrinkles his nose, he wants his bed, his bed that smells like Smitty. 

There is a soft knock at the door and Kryoz growls and ignores it. “Go away” Luke knocks again, stopping with his hand open, palm on the door. “Come on John? We need to talk.” Kryoz rubs at his face and groans. “Just walk in Luke. Fucker never let me put a lock on the door.” Luke quietly slips in the door and closes it. Standing arms crossed with a hint of anger in his stance and tone. “I never once told him where you were John. I don’t know what you did, but he thought you died or something what ever connection he had to you just ended. But then he could feel a heart beat and he lost it.”

“Oh?” John’s voice is hushed and he sits up watching Luke for signs he may be lying. “Listen John, he told me a bit about you two. That he was the one who helped you… but also how you helped him. With a past like that, you must have known how strong that connection would be. What did you do that broke it like that?” Luke has made his way closer, and John waves a hand for him to sit with him.

John holds his hand up, showing that the ring is missing from his finger. “Honestly I didn’t know the ring was a connection? When I left the connection with him had faded over time, I no longer felt him in my head, I had just assumed, well hoped I guess that he had forgotten me more or less. I knew I would have to return; I just had hoped it was on my terms.”

Luke nods. “I got a text from Matt; told me you had gotten a letter from Ohm. And that some Bryce guy had delivered it.” Kryoz nods. “How bad did he hurt Matt?” Kryoz shrugs, “Pissed him off as much as he hurt him. I didn’t tell him he was lucky to survive Bryce.” 

“I gave the ring to Smitty; Luke…” Kryoz’s voice is low, a wistful smile on his face. “Asked him to spend forever with me.” Luke pats him on the shoulder, “Wow. John really? That amazing. I assume he said yes of course.” John smiles and his eyes sparkle remembering Smitty’s words. “Ya, and I knew I would have to come back here and ask Ohm before I turned him, but now he’s angry and this is going to be so much harder.” “John if you explain to him, who Smitty is, I can’t imagine why he would say no. Deep down Ryan is an old romantic, you know that.”

Kryoz falls back down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “He is also very possessive; it took me a long time to convince him to let me go. But there was always that attachment obviously based around his reaction to me taking off the ring. I’ll have to be careful and strategic. With Bryce in Los Santos I don’t trust Ohm not to just destroy everyone if I step out of line.” He tugs on his hair with shaking hands and then rolls to the side to hide his face from Luke.

Luke places a gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly rubs. “I’ll help in anyway I can John. I was going to go back but I will stay here and stay connected to the others. If needed I can send more protection. But for now, we will take it one day at a time.”

*********************

In Los Santos, Smitty lay in the bed he usually shares with John as Matt explains some of what had happened. The boy curled on his side with his back turned to Matt quietly crying into his pillow. “He will return to you Smitty, he loves you. Kryoz just has to deal with his family first. I’ll be in the other room if you need me” Matt waits till he sees a small nod, then removes his hand and heads out to the living room to explain further to John and Evan.

Smitty’s eyes go to the window, its raining again and the water dripping down the glass reminds him of his own tears. The storm outside, flashes and reminds him of the first night he met John. He spins the ring and rubs his thumb over the symbol engraved there. “John, you had better come back to me, fucker. I love you.” He curls up, pulling a blanket over his shoulders and clutching Johns pillow as he drifts off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, or edited. Sometimes there's hills that are ok to die on, lol. Plus well I have made you all wait long enough for this.   
> Please forgive me. I got sucked in to a few other works that wouldn't let go till they were done, and then tonight I had sudden inspiration.  
> Hopefully you enjoy.

Time moves differently in a home full of immortals. The clocks still tick and time still moves, but with no sense of the sunrise or set, the days can run into weeks. Luke wanders the halls between John and Ryan’s wings. Over time both vampires gravitate to other parts of the house. Shadowy figures walking down darkened hallways quietly stepping into rooms to avoid the other. The silence of the house is deafening. 

If the two vampires end up in the same room, they growl and hiss words of contempt and anger at each other. Kryoz will spend hours just laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, sending random texts to Smitty, but unable to ever tell his love where he is or when he will return leaves him melancholy and in tears. He would write long letters speaking of his love and passion and how he hoped to return soon, handing them off to Luke or the boy Squirrel to mail for him. Luke tells John he needs to tell Ryan about Smitty and why he took off the ring, that it wasn’t just brainless rebellion. Tells Ryan he actually needs to listen to what John has to say, that Kryoz has free will and doesn’t deserve to be treated like a slave, or a disobedient child. It’s a back and forth that Luke has had enough of.

After weeks of bouncing from vampire to vampire trying to convince them their behaving like children, Luke has had enough, he steps into the center of the house. “All right you stupid fuckers. Meet me in the dinning room in 15 minutes. We are going to deal with this if it kills us.” He announces. As he makes his way down the stairs shaking his head he glares at Squirrel. “I’ll kill them myself at this point. Make yourself scarce kid you may not want to be around for this.”

John is the first to enter, moving slowly, eyes on the floor. His steps barely make a sound as he crosses over the expensive oriental rug. His sneakers, ripped jeans, and chains an odd contrast to the formal elegance of the room with its deep mahogany table and chairs and the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. John finally looks up from the floor to find Luke sitting at the head of the table, leaning back in his chair with his feet up, and a smile on his face and no sign of Ohm. John huffs out a sound “He’s not gonna like that your there.” Luke’s smirk transforms into a large smile. “At this point who fuckin’ cares.” 

“You should care. Get your dirty feet off my 16th century dining table, you beast.” Ohm’s entrance had been as silent as Johns, he flutters into the room, brushing past John and grabbing Luke’s feet pushing them off the table. “You bellowed; I am here. What do you want Luke?” He flops down into one of the chairs and glances over at John, still standing just inside the door. “You still being an asshole or you gonna sit?”

John crosses his arms and huffs like a sulking teen. Luke raises an eyes brow, “Sit down fucker.” Still refusing to even look at Ohm, he pulls out the chair closest to him, dropping into the seat. “Why are we here Luke?” Luke smacks his hand hard off the table making both vampires jump and look at him. “For fucks sake, its because you’re both acting like 13-year-old girls on their periods. Just two moody bitches.”

Ohm makes a shocked sound and then sputters, a grin quickly appearing on his face as he tries to hide his laugh. John doesn’t even bother trying to hide his smile as he starts laughing. Luke smirks and then laughs. “Ok now let’s deal with this and get it over with, neither of you are happy like this.” He smiles and runs a hand over his face and then down his beard. “Pretty sure Kryoz wants to get back to his boy, Ryan.”

Ohm slowly turns to stare at Kryoz. “What boy? That human Bryce saw you with?” Kryoz growls, eyes flashing red, fangs dropping and hands fisted on the table top. “Keep that psycho away from Smitty, Ohm or I swear to god, I will tear him limb for limb and wrap him up in pretty paper as a gift to you.” Ohm growls back, but his posture stays relaxed and he raises a hand in peace. “Bryce knows to watch not touch Kryoz. Unless this “boy” is a danger to us?”

Luke reaches out casually places his hand over one of Ohms. “Ryan you need to listen. Smitty is very special to John. They have been apart for too long already.” He squeezes Ohms hand and gently runs his thumb over his knuckles. With a small sound, Ohm leans back, leaning slightly closure to Luke, not moving his hand. “How special?” A slow smile spreads across Luke’s face, he glances at John and clears his throat. He turns to Ohm and his eyes flash. “Our kind of special Ryan.”

John jerks and sits up straighter. “What?” Ryan’s eyes go huge and he looks from Luke to John and back. His voice is low and rough. “Wuh… What?” Slowly blinking he looks back at John. “Kryoz? John? Tell me who is this boy Smitty?” John smiles “Smitty, god he is everything Ohm. Everything.” 

Johns eyes sparkle and his smile grows large. “Let me tell you, when I first saw him, something just pulled me back to him. Over and over, I would return to the bar he worked at, sit in the shadows and watch him. Just watching him and being in the same room as him made me so happy. And I didn’t understand why?” He blinks and his green eyes meet Ryan’s and he blushes. “In all our years Ryan… in all that time and in all those lessons you made me learn about us. You never once mentioned soulmates.”

Ryan leans in turning his hand to grab a hold of Luke’s. “Soulmates? John its not something we talk about. Most assume, we don’t have souls. And well I never mentioned it to you because, I was trying to protect you, John. I promise. You were so broken when I found you that day standing in that garden, covered in blood and viscera, full of so much anger and despair.” He sighs, and rubs his free hand over his face. “They had taken so much from you and your vendetta was finally over. You were ready to give up. I wanted you to decide to stay, to keep going, I wanted you to survive. Survive for yourself not to cling to a possible impossible dream of a soulmate, that you may never have or find. And in all that you gave me a reason to hope and survive too.”

John sighs, his smile sad for a moment. “I remember… You did give me hope Ryan, in your own way. You let me work all of that out of my system. You helped me move on. And when the time came you let me leave and find my own way. I do thank you for that.” He sighs quietly. “But the hope didn’t last. I tried to die Ryan. It was Smitty who saved me this time. Well with the help of Luke and the others.” 

Luke nods. “He was a mess. But Smitty begged me to help him. And then Jon started in and you know I can’t say no to that boy.” He chuckles low. “I didn’t know at first he was one of yours Ryan. Not till the day I left Los Santos. I told you I met a vamp and saw your ring. I told you I had helped him. I just didn’t tell you it all because its not my story to tell. When you told me your story and who Kryoz was I put it all together and I hoped I could calm you and we could deal with this quietly. But now. We can’t have that; you went off half cocked and sent Bryce after him.”

‘Ya about that. Asshole couldn’t just come to me? Had to beat the crap out of our boy Matt and leave me some cryptic note covered in blood? Its nice to see he’s still crazy.” John smirks. “Bigger Asshole then his maker.” Ryan yelps “HEY! Ya I’ve tried. He is better than he was. I was upset and he knew it and I may have told him not to give you the choice to say no. Plus who knew if your little human knew what you were, I wasn’t sure at first.” John nods. “I guess I can understand that.”

“So. John who is Smitty. You mentioned a soulmate and Luke had mentioned it too? Who is this boy that you obviously so dearly love already?” Ryan watches John intently, as his eyes sparkle and that same large smile returns just at the mention of the boys name. “I fell Ryan, I gave up hope, I thought he could never be mine and I tried to die. I’m not proud of it. He found me, they all worked together to help me survive. I dreamed of that dungeon, of the evil that I went through. I dreamed of Jaren, Ryan. It was horrible, I hadn’t had that dream in so long. I watched him die in my arms all over again. Only when I woke up, I realized that Jaren was in my arms. God Ryan, we had the same nightmare at the same time and both woke up clinging to each other.” A single blood red tear slowly slips down Johns pale cheek.

“He is my Jaren, my Smitty, my heart and my soul. I love him Ohm. And I refuse too ever loose him again.” With a single nod Ohm tells Kryoz all he needs to know. John leaps up and rushes towards the door. “I’ll have the plane prepped and waiting John. Good luck, you have my blessings.” Ryan turns back to Luke. “We can’t ever let love slip through our fingers.”

*********************  
If someone had asked him why he was standing there on a roof in the pouring rain he isn’t sure if he could have given them the true answer, no many would believe him anyway. They had made promises, together they could do anything. But here he stood alone in the rain staring out at this dirty city. Lips blue with cold, raven hair hanging down in his face, tears washed away by the rain. He screams. “You promised forever!” He throws the letters out in the air and watches them spin around him. He screams some more and swings at nothing, watching the letters fall. The lightening flashes off the silver ring on his finger. He screams some more and falls onto the hard gravel of the roof just as the storm breaks loose. 

He drags himself up and shouts again into chaos of the storm, the wind catches his voice and it sounds more like a muted whimper. He wants to fling himself off the roof, instead he takes the fire escape down. He begins to wander and is pulled away from the lights of the city back to the only place he can find solace, the beach. The beach at night had been their favourite. Smitty makes his way along the water line, ignoring the rain and wind, stumbling over rock and debris, shoes sinking into the sand. Without John his life was nothing.

He steps out into the water, The cold leaching quickly into his skin. It would be so easy to just keep walking forward till his body was numb, till the water was over his head. To just give in, maybe they would find each other again. He knows he doesn’t really want to die out there in the dark cold and wet alone. With a small sigh he turns back to the shore, he’s just so very tired. He glances up along the shore line, seeing the silhouette of someone just up the beach. The person is tall, wearing a long jacket, and walking towards him.

The rain has stopped but there is one more lightening flash that practically blinds him, he catches a flash of white hair and silver rings. It can’t be? His eyes close in reaction to the light, he blinks and rubs his eyes, looking down at the sand and then back up. He notices the person is closer now, the clouds part and the moonlight brightens the beach. He notices the boots first, not beach appropriate, then the long jacket, whipped around by the leftover wind of the storm. Almost afraid to look up, he drags his eyes along the length of the jackets, registering the pale hands, the silver rings, then finally the face. The face he has been missing so much and dreaming about for so long.

There is that slightly crooked smile, the mole on his upper lips, those eyes. John smiles shyly “Hi” Like a whirlwind Smitty takes flight, feet making quick work of the distance between them, barrelling into John, wrapping his arms around him. John rocks back from the impact, grabbing a tight hold. “I got you baby, not going anywhere, ever again. I promise. Never ever again. You’re stuck with me forever” Smitty nods his head against Johns chest voice muffled. “Ya, Forever, you promise.”

John runs his fingers through damp raven strands, placing a gentle kiss on Smitty’s forehead. Smitty’s eyes slowly open brown meeting green. John nods leaning down to brush lips gently against his. Whispering against his skin. “Forever”


End file.
